A Pather King and His Strawberry Queen
by Kodaa
Summary: GrimmIchi MP3 challenge. A bunch of unrelated song-fic drabbles. :D Not half as good as it sounds but, click away.


(_Savin' Me - Nickelback_)

There was a moment of silence as I backed away slowly Not daring to meet his eyes...I couldn't believe this...No. I _wouldn't_ believe this.

He didn't betray me.

He was the one person I had always trusted...He was always there for me.

He was _mine_. He couldn't betray me...He was always all I ever needed...God, no!

I stumbled, landing on the ground harshly. My eyes were wide and blank as he turned to me and snarled. "Go." I could see the hurt written across his face for a minute, and I saw him mouth, 'Sorry...' before returning to the matter of killing my friends. They screamed to me as I stared at him. Unable to move. Unwilling to hurt him. Useless.

I felt tears fall, but that didn't stop me from running. I had to get away...This was just a nightmare...I had to get away. It didn't matter where to.

I stumbled, and was now hanging onto the ledge of the cliff that I hadn't seen.

"G...Grimmjow...I'm falling." I whispered, the words sour in my mouth, but still, I screamed it. He had to hear me...

He'd come if I was still worth saving.

OoooooOoooooO

(_Decipher Reflections From Reality - PlayRadioPlay!)_

I looked blankly into the face of a sobbing Soul Reaper. He was muttering. Stupid things, like, 'You can't die.' 'You wouldn't die' and 'I loved you'. 'I really loved you'. Things he couldn't mean…things he shouldn't think. Over and over.

"Idiot." I croaked, summoning all of my power to speak. Just one more time.

"G-Grimmjow...!" He cried, clutching me closer to his warm chest. "I-I'm so sorry...!" he bent down his head, and he didn't have to explain what he was sorry for. It was everything I was sorry for. Everything. "Are you…okay?"

"Don't...be stupid...I'm...dying..." I sighed, inclining my head to my large stomach wound, as I convulsed and writhed in pain.

Somehow, I stopped him as he opened his mouth to cry, "Your genetic flaws..." I said, "Explain it all...Human…You can't...decipher reflections from reality..." I croaked, a raggedy breath that would have been a sigh seeping from my throat, actually stating what we both knew from the start of this...relationship.

We knew one of us would die in the end, but I couldn't stop myself from adding, "But...neither can I..." Ichigo froze as I admitted this, and looked at me with such heartbreak it was hard to look at. I repeated, "I've noticed...neither can I." I attempted to soothe the boy.

Ichigo simply hugged me tighter, crying at the harsh reality.

And, we stayed like that as I screamed, and bled, holding each other as I began to fade from this existence...

"What do you do...when your life's a disaster, and...you're moving faster, and it's getting harder to breathe...?" I wondered aloud, my voice almost inaudible, as my vision began to dim. "I'm leaving…Goodbye…Ichi…" I choked on his name, coughing up blood so though it were air.

Before the world disappeared into a black oblivion, soft, sad words embraced my being as I finally died. Oh…his voice…

__

"What do you say...to someone who's right, but...you disagree…even if it's the truth?"

OooooOooooO

(Me V.S. Everyone - Forever the Sickest Kids)

Grimmjow growled as he found himself pinned down to the ground by a certain, orange Soul Reaper.

The Reaper seemed far from afraid of him, though. "Hah!" he grinned. "I win again, Grimm!" He hummed, then offered Grimmjow a hand, "Here, let's go to my house and you can shower. You're filthy." Ichigo's smile was carefree as he chuckled.

Grimmjow scowled, and got up, ignoring Ichigo's hand, "It was luck, Soul Reaper." he brushed himself off, "An', I've got to go." he kept his voice bored, though the thought pained him. When had this Reaper gotten under his skin…? Pfft. Weak, Sexto. Too weak.

As he turned away, Ichigo caught his arm, making his heart pick up pace, annoying and degradingly as always, "No!" he said a bit too loudly, then faltered when Grimmjow raised a naturally angry, blue eyebrow at him, "I mean...C'mon, Grimm! Why d'you have to go back to that asshole in Hueco Mundo?"

Grimmjow shrugged off the boy, "Because I'm on _his_ side, Soul Reaper. 'Soul Society ain't got nothin' on me, so don't be...stupid..." Grimmjow trailed off guiltily as he saw Ichigo's face contort sadly.

"That's stupid, though! He...He's crazy, Grimm!...Why do ya have to be _his_?" Ichigo demanded, pouting and looking away, "Y'know what? Whatever. Just go, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow sighed, but, nonetheless, his hand found itself resting upon Ichigo's orange locks, ruffling them comfortingly, "God, Ichi...Look, I'm not _anybody's. _Got it? _I'm_ king, an' soon Aizen'll remember that..." Grimmjow paused, then begrudgingly added, "Then, I'll come back here for ya and make ya my queen, alright Strawberry?" Grimmjow grinned, tugging the boy into a large hug.

Ichigo squirmed, scowling, "Hey! I'm not a girl! I-I...Whatever, Grimm. Just come back here to me after to check in with Aizen, alright?" Ichigo hugged the Arrancar tightly. "I don't care _what _ya say, your ass is _mine_."

Grimmjow sighed, how did he keep getting himself into these situations? "Yeah, yeah."

OooOooO

__

(Time to Dance - Panic! At the Disco)

"Grimmjow...Grimm, stop it! This isn't funny!" Ichigo attempted poorly, shaking Grimmjow's limp, bloodied body. "Grimm...Grimmjow! Get the hell up! You're king, right? Better than anyone else! So ya can't die, so get the fuck up!" Ichigo screamed, his eyes watering.

His inner hollow was getting annoyed, **"Shaddup, King! Can't cha see he's dyin' here? He's not fuckin' bleedin' on th' floor jus' fer th' attention! Yer bein' ridiculous! Calm yer ass down an' do somethin'!" **he screeched, wanting the Arrancar to live just as much as his King did.

Ichigo drowned it out, "No...Grimmjow, you've gotta live! C'mon Grimm! Give me envy, give me malice, just give me your attention! Just open your eyes!...Please...Grimmjow...Ya can't die like this...Give me a break…!"

All of the pitiful plea and screams were greeted with a dark silence, the cerulean-haired man's body remaining limp.

"...N...No..."

OOOOoOOOO

__

(Holes - Smile Empty Soul)

Shit...Ichigo hit his head against the wall again. How did this happen? He had it all figured out, right? He'd lived through everything he'd seen. He'd tried everything to make his life better, and now...

There was just nothing but one thing to fill the holes he kept falling into...And that was the one person he couldn't look at without having to try to kill. Everyone though they understood Ichigo but...Screw it, no matter what they all said, no one has it figured out. Especially not him.

Ichigo looked sadly at Grimmjow, who was trying desperately to act like nothing was going on between them. Trying to act like everything was fine, when he was just as devastated as Ichigo was.

Ichigo knew that Grimmjow was confused. The Arrancar was led to believe that nothing could get to him. He had no emotions. He was invincible...Grimmjow probably couldn't believe how badly Aizen had let him down.

Ichigo walked up to him, hesitating for a minute before placing a warm hand on his scarred, tan shoulder, "Grimmjow..."

Grimmjow didn't even bother to shake off Ichigo's hand, "...What th' hell…? I...I don't get it...Why don't I hate you...? Why can't I...?" Grimmjow almost looked desperate, his eyes unfocused and staring at the ground.

Ichigo smiled a little, he knew the answer to this, no matter what people said, "No one has it figured out."

OoOoOoO

__

(Camera Shy - School Boy Humor)

Grimmjow looked incredulously at the orange-headed boy. "What?" he recited tactfully, trying not to begin what would surely turn into a never-ending stream of profanities.

"I want you to join us." Ichigo repeated solemnly, his eyes flaring with determination.

Grimmjow recoiled, "Why th' hell would I do that?" he demanded, backing up. Looks like Strawberry had lost it. Shit. Run fer th' hills. Phone home. Aizen help us all.

Ichigo took in a deep breath, "...I've tried everything...but, I just can't get you out of my head..."

Grimmjow blushed despite himself, trying to hide it with a scowl, backing up...Whoa..."What the fuck?"

Ichigo sighed, "I love you, Grimmjow. I don't care if you don't love me, that doesn't bother me, but I can't sit here and watch you die because you're an idiot on the wrong team." Ichigo walked up to Grimmjow and picked him up (too easily for Grimmjow's comfort), slinging him over his shoulder, "So, from here, we just pretend."

Grimmjow struggled, to no avail. Damn Ichigo...getting stronger than him. "Th' fuck, Ichigo? Lemme go!"

Ichigo didn't seem to be phased a bit by Grimmjow's struggling, "Can't do that. From here on out, just strike a pose for the other Reapers, pretend you belong, and fake a smile, 'cause you're coming with me."

Grimmjow kicked and screamed, but, unfortunately, Ichigo had actually gotten stronger than him. What the hell was he supposed to do _now?_

_OoOooOoO_

_(Hey, You - Tokio Hotel)_Grimmjow stomped through the Soul Society, glaring at all of the Soul Reapers who were stealing glances and whispering.

Ah, fuck it. This shit was getting too annoying.

"Come on!" he goaded suddenly, "You can look at me, I don't need to fit in with you jack-asses!" he snarled, "Yer all a pitiful bunch, ya know? Stand up if ya wanna say somethin'! I'm _just_ an Arrancar, right? You've been killin' my kind fer years, an' you can be damned sure I've been killin' yers, so what's stoppin' ya now?" Grimmjow sneered, straightening up and readying himself for a battle. Ohh, how he had missed this…

A few people looked like they were about to say something, but quickly faded back into the background, looking terrified.

Grimmjow felt the familiar murderous aura appear behind him, and a hand landed defensively on his shoulder, "_I'm_ stopping them, Grimm." Ichigo shook his head, hitting Grimmjow on the shoulder, earning a surprised yelp from the Ex-Espada. "Some of these assholes really will try to kill you, so don't encourage them!" Ichigo shouted, rolling his eyes at the antics of his companion.

Grimmjow shrugged, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever makes you happy, _honey_." He stuck his tongue out, preparing himself for the blow that would soon be inflicted upon his head.

Surely enough, a fist came down on his head, accompanied with a loud, "_Idiot_!"

Grimmjow cursed, hitting back until they were in a full-fledged war: hair pulling and all.

Grimmjow felt a familiar smile slip onto his face. He couldn't help it, he loved his life: asshole Soul Society, angry Soul Reaper lover, and all.


End file.
